Flying toys come in many different shapes and sizes. Some flying toys may be formed to resemble birds, bats, butterflies or other real or imaginary creatures. Other flying toys may be formed to resemble man-made devices, such as planes, gliders, space ships and the like. The flight of such toys may be generated by various mechanical and electrical components, including springs, levers, wings and motors. Some flying toys require assistance from a user to initiate flight, and other flying toys may initiate flight without the assistance of a user. Flying toys in the later category may initiate flight from various locations, including but not limited to locations on the ground and locations on or associated with elevated surfaces.
Flying toys that are capable at least in part of initiating their own flight may benefit from the assistance of a launching device. A properly configured launching device can substantially improve the flight characteristics of the corresponding flying toy by providing mechanical assistance during the launch of the flying toy. Launching devices may also significantly improve the play value of a flying toy by incorporating characteristics that are consistent with the theme of the corresponding flying toy. For example, a flying toy that is formed to resemble a bird can benefit from a launching device that is formed to resemble a perch.
Despite substantial success in the market place on the part of flying toys, there remains a continuing need for more interesting and exciting flying toys and for launching devices that enhance the flying capabilities as well as the play value of such toys.